The present invention relates to an apparatus to circulate water and, more particularly, to an apparatus to circulate the water in a large body of water from the bottom to the surface to cool the surface of the water to reduce evaporation and improve the quality of the water.
Water evaporation from reservoirs results in a significant loss of an increasingly scarce resource and a revenue loss for water utilities. Evaporation losses may amount to thirty to forty percent of firm yields of reservoirs. Various devices and systems have been proposed to improve the circulation and quality of the water. However, these systems are often complex, expensive and require an external power source.